Y feliz navidad
by ce.alejandra
Summary: Hermione esta al borde de la muerte en el lago helado, pero alguien va a salvarla (Dramione) ONE-SHOT


Frio. Mucho frio. Sentía heladas agujas pinchando en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras su cuerpo se debatía para sacarla a la superficie. Una patada, una más, una brazada y otra, pero la superficie no se alcanzaba siquiera a divisar. Todo era oscuridad en el Lago Negro y Hermione aún luchaba por escapar de aquella tumba mojada.

Le ardía el pecho por contener la respiración y sus ropas hacían más pesada la marcha. Consideró su situación con afilada capacidad incluso en aquella situación: había caído al lago en pleno invierno y con la fuerza suficiente para hundirla varios metros que parecían kilómetros; toda su ropa de invierno, mojada, la empujaba hacia abajo y le dificultaba el ascenso. Sus opciones eran seguir intentando o quitarse la ropa que tanto le estorbaba y nadar con la esperanza de que el agua helada no la matara antes de llegar a la superficie. Ninguna opción era alentadora en absoluto.

Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir, así que fue con la más atrevida y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo largo, su sweater y sus pantalones acolchados. Con cada prenda que se quitaba sentía que sus huesos se convertían en hielo y que sus músculos se entumecían. Cada tanto sus manos se topaban con algas y peces que pasaban por allí, asustándola. Una vez que se había quitado toda la ropa y con el pecho a punto de estallarle por el esfuerzo, Hermione lucho por llegar a la superficie pese al dolor en sus extremidades y la nube que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Al fin, muy por encima de su cabeza, un fino rayo de luz atravesó el agua negra marcándole el camino. Hermione braseo con más ahínco que antes, mientras que los dedos de sus pies rozaban algas y todo su cuerpo le rogaba que se detuviera. Con una última brazada, Hermione salió a la superficie. Inhaló con desesperación para llevar aire a sus pulmones y a su cerebro y celebró haber sido capaz de lograrlo. Sin embargo, su victoria fue fugaz.

Algo afilado y fuerte la tomó por el tobillo arrastrándola de nuevo a las profundidades del Lago Negro como si de un pequeño animal se tratase. La arrastro con violencia mientras Hermione se debatía con toda la potencia que sus débiles músculos fueron capaces de reunir. De nuevo, sus pulmones ardían y su cabeza se nublaba mientras iba vaciándose de oxígeno en pos de mantener su corazón funcionando. Hermione ya no sentía las manos ni los pies aunque aún intentaba pelear.

Cuando su cabeza empezaba a decir basta, un haz de luz brillante la cegó momentáneamente y pudo sentir como se aflojaba el agarre de lo que fuera que la hubiera capturado, pero Hermione no sentía más ganas de nadar ni de intentar salir a la superficie.

Se desmayó en el agua en lo que supuso que sería su fin.

Hermione recuperó la conciencia minutos más tarde cuando una calidez invadió su cuerpo. La chica quería abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo le pedia que se sumergiera en aquella calidez y que abrazara el sueño. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que eso podía ser una mala señal así que en cambio pugnó por abrir los ojos y allí descubrió una sorpresa que jamás hubiera esperado.

Estaba envuelta en una capa de invierno del colegio que ocultaba su desnudez y era aquella la que le aportaba calor y le permitía nuevamente mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Estaba siendo cargada por alguien cuya estatura era superior a la de su amigo Harry y con el cabello rubio platinado caía en finas hebras sobre su rostro. Tenía el uniforme empapado y caminaba con pasos rápidos que la mecían sobre el pecho duro del chico. Draco Malfoy la cargaba a la enfermería sin mirar alrededor.

Hermione se debatió por un segundo sobre si luchar contra su archienemigo para liberarse o dejar que la llevara a la enfermería. El calor era amodorrarse y el sueño seguía intentando apoderarse de ella y Hermione se lo permitió. Estaría a salvo, se dijo a sí misma y se acomodó en los brazos de Malfoy para dormir.

Volvió a despertar un par de horas más tarde al oír una familiar voz que le inundo el pecho.

Ya le dije señor Malfoy que la señorita Granger se encuentra bien. No hay nada más que usted pueda hacer y ella necesita descansar. –

Pero…

Pero nada señor Malfoy y ahora más vale que se retire, tengo que ir a tomarle la temperatura.-

Se escuchó un murmullo de protesta mezclado con algunas palabrotas que pondrían colorado a cualquiera y luego la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

Dios mío, este jovencito- se quejó Madame Pomfrey horrorizada pero procedió a tomarle los vitales a la chica.- has tenido mucha suerte muchacha.- le dijo a Hermione tras ver que la chica tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

Si- dijo. Tenía la voz rasposa por el agua que había tragado y por el frio

Estabas hipotérmica cuando te trajeron. Por suerte ese irrespetuoso joven supo hechizar una capa para mantenerte caliente. Quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado.

Hermione sintió una nueva sensación en el pecho, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes y sonrió mientras dejaba que la inconciencia se la llevara una vez más.

¡Malfoy!- gritó Hermione días después de haber sido dada de alta de la enfermería. Había pasado horas buscando una oportunidad para encarar a Malfoy solos y esa oportunidad se había dado muy tarde en la noche, en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso.

¿Qué quieres sangre sucia?- preguntó con desdén el rubio mirándola acercarse. Hermione sonrió pese a todo: sabía que él no cambiaría, pero tenía que hablar con él

Quiero agradecerte, por sacarme del lago- le dijo al llegar.

No sé de qué estás hablando- contestó aunque una pizca de rubor subió por sus pálidas mejillas lo que complació enormemente a Hermione.

Bien, eso es lo que quería decirte. Me salvaste la vida y por mucho que lo odie, te debo la vida.-

No sé qué clase de golpe en la cabeza te habrás dado Granger, pero estas muy confundida.- insitió Malfoy aunque ya se sabia descubierto.

Quizá, pero de todas maneras, gracias. Y feliz navidad- le sonrió una última vez

Hermione se marchó en la dirección por donde había venido dejando a Malfoy con una leve sonrisa en el rostro


End file.
